


The Legacy of the Gangsters

by mxdwxrld



Category: DC Universe
Genre: Action, DC Universe canon characters, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxdwxrld/pseuds/mxdwxrld
Summary: A story told by Venus Britney Johnson Zsasz. A detective that tells the story of the gang going against the big bad villains of Gotham City. The story and legacy of Jessica Dinah Frost. Once Jessica was a goon for The Joker, now.. no one knows, but you. Venus decided to tell you the story, her reason unknown. But, this is a story worth hearing.*Note that this is apart of my world and AU of DC Universe and is called The Gangsterverse.





	1. Prologue

        You might be thinking, "Why is a cop telling a story about misfits?" Well, these kids aren't just any misfits. They're a legacy. Memories that should be remembered. Who am I kidding? Hell, I was supposed to be one. I'm the goddamn adopted daughter of Brooklyn Johnson Zsasz and Victor Zsasz. But, I decided to be like my mother. A detective. My brother... Brendon Zsasz is most definitely one of these misfits. But, this is Jessica Dinah Frost's story. The one who realized that the children of the Underworld could be much greater than their parents. Frost realized that it was time for the children to rise up. For, these children, possibly changed the Gotham Underworld. And it was about damn time.

       You might also be wondering who I am. I'm Venus Britney Johnson Zsasz, or my former name Venus Britney Joins. Either is fine. Call me whatever you wish. But, I don't matter in this story. I'm just a simple detective of the GCPD. Someone who doesn't deserve to rule the Underworld. Then again, I feel like I'm always running back to the Gotham Underworld. I left Gotham, came back, now I'm telling the story of The Gangsters.

       "The Gangsters? What kind of gang name is that?" You might say. Jessica chose this because she and others rebelled against the rulers of Gotham. The Big Shots, if you want to call them that. Really, the big bad villains. Like Joker, Harvey Dent, Oswald Cobblepot, and others.

       "What about their symbol or calling card?" Jessica, Penny Isley-Dent, Carlos Dorrence, and Emma Crane decided to use playing cards as their symbol. The Ace's. Jessica had the Ace of Spades (to insult Joker), Penny the Ace of Hearts, Carlos had the Ace of Diamonds, and Emma chose the Ace of Clubs. They chose the Ace's because soon they would be the ace's of the card deck. But, what's most important is that they chose to have the cards on fire. Why the fire? That’s unknown. But, I’m guessing to show they were changing from their own lives, or they were burning their old lives.

       I'll give you some of Jessica's background; Jessica was born to Jonny and Sally Frost. Sally left a few months after Jessica was born. And Sally was on of Penguin's top men.. well women really. Jonny was Joker's right hand man. Having to put a child through the torture of two major gangs that hated each other, was asking for trouble. But, Jonny and Sally loved each other. At least that's what Jonny thought.

       Jessica was tan, close to pale, but pretty tan. She had long dark brown hair ending just below her shoulders. And her eyes were a frosty blue. Pale, cold, lifeless. But if she lit up her mood, she would look full of life. Like a child, looking for the best in the world. She was also fit, model looking. She'd be the perfect girl to date... looks wise.

        Jessica had to learn at her early stages of life that the world was a dangerous place, especially in Gotham. She started learning how to defend herself at 4 and soon to handle a gun at 6 years of age. Her dad didn't like doing this, but he had to. To protect Jessica. After, Sally left, Jessica was the only thing Jonny loved. This was his babygirl. He'd do anything to protect her from Gotham. He'd leave if he had to, but he couldn't. Not while working for Joker.

       Soon Joker discovered Jessica's existence, she was 12. He threatened to kill her if Jonny slacked of anything at that point. Threatened to throw her in a cage with the most powerful laughing gas he had and he would let Harley's hyena's devour her. Jonny did as Joker said from then on out. Jessica soon joining him when she was 14. Joker wanted this. He wanted to make life hell for Jessica.

       Eventually, over the years, Jessica realized she could make a better future for her generation. She wasn't going to make Gotham into her own imagine... no. She was going to tell the children that they can show the originals that they could be better, that they weren't them even with certain features. Even myself. Despite having my father's last name, I could show that I'm greater than him.

       Maybe, I'm telling this story because of what Jessica believed. Hell, for all I know, she has followers trying to live up to her name. I don't know. But if so, I support them. I know my brother and sister are doing something. Even the other original founding members. Maybe, Jessica is still around, doing things in secret.

       There's all sorts of theories. Some believe Jessica is the true Queen of the Underworld. Some believe it's another. What's her name? Anna? Yeah, Anna White, Warren White's daughter. Frost and White hated each other with a passion. Anna wanted to make Gotham to be in HER imagine. Jessica wanted to rise up, show what her and others can do. Prove to the current kings and queens what could happen. Another girl, Riley Sionis, Roman Sionis' daughter. She hated Anna too. Her thoughts of Miss Frost are unknown. At least to the public.

       I'm sure Jessica and her gang knows. I believe the only gang member of Jessica's, that's close to Anna and Riley's power is Penny. Especially, Penny. Her crimes are worth a while. She's gotten stronger. And not just with her mother's power. Being the child of Harvey Dent and Pamela Isley, she must have it made.

       I hear her father spoils the fuck outta her. But, doesn't want her in the crime business. She's the little spy for Jessica. Only because she's rich and has power like Anna and Riley's. The three of them would have made an empire together, but they didn't. Riley has her reasons, Anna's too.... crazy, and Penny is loyal to Jessica. Like a dog on a leash.

       At least, that's what I've seen. God, if only Brendon told me the story. I've would've gotten a better insight of the legacy. I also have to remind myself that my own brother is on his own leash too though. Taylor Cobblepot's leash. Reasons unknown. I think my brother likes Taylor, and more than a friend. Perhaps, Taylor likes him back. Who knows? Not me, that's for sure.

       I shouldn't get sidetracked, this is a story I wanna focus on. I feel like I have to. Like I owe Jessica something. Maybe, I should tell you more about myself. Yes, I should, it would be nice to know the narrator of the story.

       As you know, my name is Venus Britney Johnson Zsasz. I prefer to be called Venus, or V. But, like I said, call me whatever and I won't care. You also know I'm one of the detectives for the GCPD. Like my mother. But, my mother was a mix between a policewoman and a businesswoman. She had to help her cousin out with the company, when some changing events happened in Gotham. I'll let you figure out what.

       I'm the only one in my family that has colored skin, but everyone has brown hair. Except dad, because he's bald. But, as I said, I'm adopted. My mother couldn't get pregnant at the time because of work, so she adopted. I feel as if she saved me. Showed me a better way to live. But, I hate my father. Well, I dislike him.

       He's a murderer, and my brother is following in his footsteps almost. Then again, he's making his own story, so I shouldn't complain. I also have a baby sister. She looks just like my mom almost. Her name is Brighid Urd Zsasz. Her name means Bearer of Light and Fate. Mom named her that for a reason. A reason for a person to save Gotham. At least the good of it, not the Underworld of Gotham bit. The Underworld is for Jessica, Gotham itself is for Brighid. I’ll believe what my mom believed.

Anyways, I left Gotham to go to college in Midway City. Yeah, yeah, that's where the Hawks fight crime. Their kid is annoying though. And she's my age. She's like a child for a 27 year old. At least, I've seen her act like a child.

       Her hero name is Blackhawk, she looks like her mother, Hawkgirl, but she is definitely larger in size. That's where her dad's genetics come in. I wish I looked like my mom. Then again, I forget about my biological parents. They don’t care, or they’re dead and I don’t wanna know it.

       Oh yeah, we went to the same college together. Her real name is Ariana Hol. Or Ariana Hall. Whichever. I know one is her alien name, and the other is her "human" name. Too bad she can't take off her wings, she would pass as a human then. I think her species of alien is Thanagarian. Basically, humans with hawk wings, with their own alien culture and war creatures.

       Nothing too concerning. I mean this world is so... indifferent. But, that's how is goes, and everybody knows it. I studied criminology if it wasn't obvious. Ariana was in college for history and criminology. I believe she's a full time hero, but I don't keep up with the hero world much.

I know that Ariana has her own crew. Herself, Aquaman’s daughter Atlanna (yes, she was named after his mom, don’t ask me why), and Andrina, an Amazon. You also can't forget Anna Lance Queen. Oliver and Dinah Queen's child. All names that start with A, I know. It was fate. Plus, they’re kids of heros, apart of the Justice League I believe, and they’re all warriors. A Thanagarian, Atantalian, Amazon, and a Meta-Human. What a power team. Blackhawk, Feathervane, Rina, and Coventina. They’ll also be apart of this story. Keep that in mind.

       But anyways, I do my job, and keep my head down, unless I'm needed to help heroes. And a lot of police have helped hero's. My boss, Jim Gordon, for an example. He helped out Batman himself. For years too. Still is.

       I think Commissioner Gordon is my hero. He's done so much for Gotham to protect her. I wanna do the same.

       Sorry, I'm ranting when I said I wasn't apart of the story, but I said I would let you learn about myself. Don't think of me as an important asset, this is Jessica Frost's legacy. Not mine. Always keep that in mind while reading this. I'm more of a background character, really the narrator.

       I don't care for how you think of me. I can promise you that. Besides, I'm trying to get by in life, but back to Jessica.

       Throughout this story you will learn more about Jessica. Her motives. Her thoughts. Her feelings. Her trauma. Almost everything about her. You will also learn about each gang member. I'll give you names. Jessica, Penny, Emma, Carlos, Andie, Jordan, Brendon, Taylor, Brighid, Anna Q., Ariana, Atlanna, and Andrina. Some aren't as important as others, but I won't mention who. You will also encounter others outside of the gang. Riley, Alice, Chel-Air, Anna W., Trent, Andrew, and others like Polaris Snart. Enjoy reading.


	2. Two Gangsters are Born

        She had her gun in it's holster, under her leather jacket. Ice blue. Quite noticeable for a jacket. But, it was her favorite. She looked around, her own ice blue eyes scanning the ground. 

        Lifeless, cold things her eyes were. No hint of a soul in the girl. Jessica took a turn, meeting face to face to the person she was supposed to meet.

        A letter delivered to Jessica's house. No one had her address really. So, someone must have followed her. It was mailed to her, and not her father. Jessica had wonder why Jonny didn't get the letter. The letter read:

        Dear Miss Frost,

                Please come meet me at Crime Alley. The place Martha and Thomas Wayne were murdered. I would like to meet and discuss with you. Come no later than 10:00 pm. If you decide not to show, I understand seeing as I am a stranger to you. I'd advice you to come anyways.

                                                                                                        Your's,

                                                                                                               P.  Dent

        What would a Dent want with Jessica. There were only really two Dent's. Harvey, and his daughter; Penny Isley-Dent. This was obviously his child.

        Jessica was almost sick, thinking about that red-headed girl wanting to meet a Joker goon. What interest did that Penny girl get? There was no way Jessica was interesting.

        Maybe Penny is gay for Jessica. No. Maybe. Yes. Jessica almost blushed at the thought. She wouldn't have minded though. Penny was kinda cute.

        Jessica pinched herself, getting a hold of her thoughts. Small spikes of pain throbbed on her hand.

        "I see you made it!" A cheerful red-head spoke up from the shadows. Jessica was startled, looking toward the smaller girl. 

        "I'm sure you know me. I'm Penny Isley-Dent. Pleased to meet your acquaintance!" Penny's green eyes sparkled in the rain, her umbrella held high to keep herself dry. Jessica didn't expect the girl to be so.... cheerful.

        "To you as well... What did you want to discuss?" One of Jessica's eyebrows rose, her currently short hair feeling heavy because of standing in the rain. With no cover.

        "I wanted to discuss why you're a Joker goon," Of course. Jessica was literally one of the only youngest people in Joker's gang. Who wouldn't want to know?

        "Why?" Jessica chuckled. "I'm the daughter of his right-hand. Jonny Frost. Why wouldn't I be a fellow goon?" 

        "Your mother, Sally Frost, used to be Penguin's right-hand as well. Why don't you work for him?" Penny coldly questioned.

        "She divorced my father. He took full custody over me. Sally had no right to put me in Cobblepot's hands. She's also dead, from what I hear." Jessica spat out, she'd rather work for Joker than Cobblepot. Then again this is because Joker's territory is all she's known. She's seen Batman more in his area than anyone else's. It makes her life more dangerous.

        Penny nodded slowly. Like she understood. Her parents never married. Pamela Isley used Harvey Dent to get an offspring to live on. Even plants like Poison Ivy can die.

        "What's your deepest desire?" Penny asked innocently, grinning almost.

        "Deepest desire? Well, that's easy. To free my father of Joker's rule. To let everyone in our generation to feel free from their parents clutches. To find someone to do that with. Find friends with different backgrounds." Jessica spoke, like she was under a spell.

        "I'd like to be your friend, Jessica! I'd like to help you too! We could make a gang, do what you want," Penny grinned, offering this to the taller female.

        "Why?" That was Frost's only question. Why would the rich girl want to do this? Why with a street-rat like Jessica?

        "Well, my father doesn't let me help him. He thinks he can protect me from his crimes. My mother. This life we were born into. I'd like to start my life.. my real one... with you." Penny blushed, her grin turning into a soft shy smile.

        Jessica felt shocked, she froze. Soon she got used to the idea and ended up nodded, a smile almost on the cold-hearted girl's face. 

 

***

 

        "We need muscle, and some smarts if we're gonna do this, Penn," Jessica looked down at her, today she had a different jacket. A black leather one. She loved leather jackets.

        "Have you heard of this duo? Venom and Toxin?" The other girl asked. Unlike Jessica's jeans, t-shirt, and jacket, Penny decided to wear a nice dress shirt and skirt. The shirt was half black, and half white. The skirt was a dark green. 

        As boots and heels clicked on the ground, Jessica took a few moments to think. "Carlos Dorrence, son of Bane, and Emma Crane, daughter of Scarecrow. It's obvious from their names."

        "Smarter than you look." Penny hummed, ignoring the glare Jessica shot her with.

        "Ha, ha, ha." Jessica mocked, her ice blue iris' rolling.

        "Anyways, Jessi. Mind if I call you that? I mean since you're calling me Penn now. Those two are perfect muscle and smarts. Good enough to start our gang." Red hairs fell across her face, a smile gleaming in the city lights. Jessica held back the urge to move those hairs out of Penny's face. It was hard.

        "Yeah, sure you can call me that. What's your point? How are we meeting them?" Jessica questioned again, sighing.

        "The Iceberg Lounge. But first, we're going to go get better outfits. They'll let us in since all the villains are having their grand meet up." Penny explained while Jessica cringed at the thought of looking nice. When has she ever looked nice?

        Jessica got used to the idea eventually as the two walked down the street to Penny's tailor. "Are you the boss of me?"

        Penny grinned up at Jessica. "Until you take over lead spot! I'm surprised you haven't yet!"                       

       


	3. Party Time

        After most likely an hour, Penny's tailor found the perfect outfits suiting the two girls. Penny had a fitted two piece dress on. A black top with noddle straps, and a white short puffy skirt. Jessica had on a professional tight black dress stopping at her knees with thick straps, sides showing as well as her cleavage.

        Full natural makeup looks proudly shown on the streets of Gotham, as their black heels clicked on the ground. Jessica had flipped her hair to the side making a swoop, Penny nodding to how the other gangster looked like a beauty especially with the hoop earrings Penny had chosen for her.

        Penny wanted to make a lasting impression in the Iceberg Lounge, at least to look the best anyways. Of course her companion didn't care for such. Soon the two had arrived to the Lounge.

        "Make us look good, Jessi. And look like you care. Please?" Penny had said before the two entered.

        Jessica sighed, nodding as she put a proud and smug face on.

        "There you go! Now that's the real Jessica!" The shorter one said all to happily, making Jessica put a small smile on as she entered when the building with her little plant lover.

        Penny led Jessica to the table they were supposed to meet Carlos and Emma at, Jessica attracting attention. Specifically from what looked like Cobblepot's son. Taylor. She knew her big baddies and their children. Practically had to.

        Jessica waited patiently in silence, Penny trying to talk to her. Soon enough, Taylor walked over wanting to greet himself. Getting a closer look at him, Jessica noticed his hair was a bit long, curly. Some beard, proud eyes. Liked to wear suits without his jacket buttoned, and his white button up showing underneath.

        "I'm Taylor Cobblebot," he stopped, noticing Penny and that she was grinning up at him. "Ah, Penny. Nice to see you again. Is this a friend of yours?" They knew each other. Of course.

        "It's lovely seeing you again, Taylor. This is Jessica Frost!" The bright girl had introduced Jessica, might as talk now.

        Jessica offered a hand, "It's nice meeting you Mr. Cobblepot." Taylor shook her hand to be polite. What a gentleman.

        "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you Sally Frost's daughter? I didn't know she had one." The young male questioned, almost confused.

        "Yes, she is my mother. I'm assuming you knew her before she died." Jessica spoke up, not too proud to have her mother mentioned.

        "I did know her, but I was young. She was my father's favorite out of all his right hand's." He hummed. "Oh, bloody hell. Sorry to cut this short, ladies, but I have to get going. Penguin stuff." Taylor had winked, then left to suit his father's needs.

        "That was... interesting." Frost mumbled.

        "Hmmm, Emma and Carlos should be here by now, I believe. Oh! Here they come!" A girl with short dark brown hair, eyes to match as well as a gothic dress, corset included, was walking with a tall Hispanic male wearing a nice suit.

        Penny grinned, motioning for them to come over, the place had gotten a little more crowded. Jessica noticed a girl, mad as a hatter, with a tiny top hat on a head band on top of her black and pinkish hair. Her dress seemed to be Alice in Wonderland themed, assuming she was Alice Tetch, Jervis Tetch's daughter. She was with another female Jessica couldn't make out, but she had black hair.

        Jessica soon noticed Killer Croc, Waylon Jones, and Baby Doll, Mary Louise Dahl. Waylon was staring down Bane for obvious reasons, as what looked like Jones and Dahl's son was looking around like a confused baby. Jessica had wondered why Croc and Baby Doll were there. They were exactly welcomed.

        Her eyes landed near the dashboard in it's little corner where a white haired male was standing, Emma seemed to have notice of him as well, curious of his person. What caught Jessica's attention the most was a girl. That girl dawned a white tux, her hair was a bob, textured.

        Penny had snapped her fingers to get Jessica's attention back, the other girl was standing. Probably to greet Carlos and Emma. Which was the case.

        "You like to know your surroundings, don't you Miss Frost?" Emma said, her voice quiet almost. She was pale. Must stay inside a lot, or come out at night a lot.

        Jessica nodded, "Yeah, I do. You must be Emma Crane. It's nice meeting you." The tall girl stood up, realizing she was the tallest female. She also felt someone studying her. But who?

        Carlos' hand rose up towards her, and Jessica shook it. Soft palms. Must use lotion. "Dorrence. Carlos Dorrence." Introducing himself, he kissed Jessica's hand, soft lips too. Must be a lady's man.

        "Jessica Frost, but I'm sure you both know me through Penny." Her ice filled eyes studied the both of them more, sometimes glancing at Penny.

        Penny sat down, patting the seat next to her for Emma as Jessica and Carlos sat next to each other. "Let's discuss gang business. Jessi would you like to start?" The angelic girl offered.

        Jessica gently nodded. "I think we can show the big baddies, our parents and others, that we don't have to carry on their legacies, but our own."

 

               "Go on," Emma spoke up.

        "We are our new generation. Why not show we can be better? Us four can start out as a small gang, eventually grow, possibly own a nightclub or big business, become better with our numbers and power. Unless we have enemies. Which will more than likely happen. We deal with them as well." Jessica explained, taking a drink from the waiter as well as her comrades.

        "What would our name be? Calling card?" Carlos asked, his knowledge of gang matters all too well.

        "I know it's cheesy, but 'The Gangsters', because I want it to imply we did what we wanted, not just rebelling against the big baddies all around us. And since we are the founding members, I was thinking the Ace cards. Penny the Ace of Hearts. Diamonds goes to Carlos. Clubs to Emma. For me, the master of all cards, the Spades." 

        "The Ace of Spades is Joker's favorite card, Jessica, are you sure about that?" Penny was concerned, unsure of Jessica's decision.

        Jessica grinned, almost like Joker. More sinister. "I want to get under his skin. As much as I know it's a bad idea, I don't care. It might be reckless, but I don't care. I'm tired of that sick son of a bitch ruling this damned city."


	4. Family

Anna Queen POV

 

        "What are you calling for Roy? Especially on comms?" Brown eyes scanned the Gotham area. Heels clicking on the ground as the nicely dressed female walked past the close to unfamiliar city.

        "One; you're not in Star City. Two; last time you were in Gotham, Ollie had Bruce train you after Ollie and Dinah's training. Three; I put a tracker in the bracelet I gave you." Anna's redheaded friend answered.

        Anna huffed, looking at the bracelet Roy gave her. It was a charm bracelet. An arrow charm and a canary charm. The tracker was probably in the canary. "Thar's such a best friend move, Roy. Speaking of friends.. Aren't you supposed to be working with Kori and Jason?" Of course she knew of their little crew, and that Jason Todd was still alive. News travels fast when Roy starts to run his mouth.

        "We're on break. Anyways, what are you in Gotham for?" Chewing could be heard, God it was annoying. Like all these questions.

        Anna stopped to look at dresses in a store window. "The JL sent me on a mission here. Something is going on and I'm the only real normal one to send. Young, blonde, meta-human, more human than meta. Ari is too noticeable, Andrina is too reckless, and Atlanna... too fishy." She joked, going into the store to at what caught her eye.

        "There's something else, Anna. And don't mention my best friend, you know she can't help being an alien. Her wings are also too cute, so of course she's noticeable. She's a gem." It was like Anna could hear him blushing as he gushed about Ariana.

        Anna rolled her eyes, snickering as she looked at the price of the outfit. She might buy it. It was a nice set of a shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. The jacket had a canary on it. Most likely inspired by the Black Canary. "I tracked down Trent."

        Silence. 

        "There's no way you found your brother. You cannot see him. Anna, I swear, leave him be. I know he's your baby brother, but he left for a reason." Roy spat out, trying to convince her not to see Trent.

        She left the store, bags in hand with the outfits she liked in them. "See him as Anna Queen, or Feathervane?"

        "Both, and that's final."

        "It's funny, Roy. You became my brother. I'm happy to say I have two of them. Even if Trent left. Look, I won't even talk to him. Maybe cross paths with him, or sit on a roof to at least look at him. I just won't talk, I promise." Roy heard her grin and lie at the same time.

        "Stop lying, Anna. I know you. You're going to end up talking to him, and it's not going to end up how you want it to end up." Now that was the most honest thing she heard.

        Anna kept quiet for a second, continuing to walk the streets of Gotham, looking for any activity she was sent there for. "What if he blames me for leaving? I'm the one who got powers, the one who got all her training pushed and done. The one who dear daddy favors."

        "Don't think like that."

        "It's hard not to... Damn." Anna had looked up in the sky, seeing large wings in the shadows of rain and clouds. Then what looked like two females on a roof. One with a shield and sword. The other with a trident.

        "What?" Roy spoke all to quickly, already concerned.

        "My team followed me, they never listen." Anna shook her, huffing as she walked down an alley to get on the roof to meet the other girls.

        "Well, you might kill me, but uh... I'm with them, and I convinced them to come with me." Roy weakly laughed, already scared.

        "I'm coming to kill you." Anna undressed during that time to get in the outfit she bought. Combat boots currently getting slipped on.

        "You don't have your bow and arrows, do you?" All she heard was a joke.

        "Of course I do, Roy." Anna sighed, the bow could be folded together and was currently in that state as she shoved it in her large jacket pocket. The arrows could turn into batons. Sort of. It was similar to batons at least.

        "Roy Harper aka Arsenal, soon to be killed by the future Black Canary currently known as Anna Queen aka Feathervane." He joked, knowing she wouldn't actually kill him. 

        Anna snorted, climbing up the stairs to the roof as she took out the Team Arrow earpiece and stuffing it in her pocket. Taking out the Team A earpiece and putting it in her ear. "Hey team. Didn't expect you all to be here."

 

Jessica POV

 

                "I can't believe you convinced your dad to buy this for you." Carlos spoke to Penny.

                Penny smiled smugly, sitting down on one of their booth seats of their new nightclub. "I just have to pay him back, and it'll be in our name." She confirmed.

                Emma was busy cleaning some other booths shaking her head at this. Everything needed to be perfect to dear Emma, and she had a lot to clean. Luckily, Jessica showed kindness and helped her as well as Carlos. The only one not helping was of course Penny. Little miss rich girl.

                Jessica set down the rag she was holding, walking up to Penny. She got awfully close to the other female's face. "Care to help us? Since you're the one who basically got us all together, I see it fit for you to at least help. Not much of a place to get money if it's not clean."

                Penny only smirked, to Jessica something felt heavy. A lust she couldn't control as Penny seemed to be using her powers. "I'll help, if you answer this question. What do you feel about me?" This was Penny's twisted side showing, and it would be pretty if something went wrong.

                "Will the two of you stop being gay for each other?" Carlos spit out, breaking the trance Jessica was in. Like he knew what game Penny was playing.

                  Jessica rolled her eyes at Carlos, tossing Penny a wink like she would answer the question later. Not so much of a trance, was it?

                  "There's no time for the two of you to play games," Emma scolded, feeling like a mother as she glared at the two other girls that paused her cleaning time.                             

                  Carlos tossed Penny a broom, the childish girl returning to her normal state as she got up and started sweeping the floor.

                  Throughout that night, Penny and Jessica goofed off a few times, flirting and bumping into each other. Carlos and Emma swearing that they were drunk when they weren't. Something must've happened earlier that day for the two flirts to act such a way. Maybe Penny got a step closer to getting into Jessica's heart.


	5. And Thus The Day of Love

**Ariana POV**

 

Taking her helmet off, shaking her head to let her ginger hair get untangled. Running her fingers through her hair as her green eyes sparkled down at her mission below. Anna had made an agreement with Batman for each member (excluding Roy) to have a mission while Anna did her mission the Justice League gave her and while she looked for Trent.

        Ariana had to take care of venom and Bane. More specifically venom getting distributed under Carlos Dorrence's command.  _Easy peasy lemon squeezy._

        She put her helmet back on. The black hawk face hidden in the dark skies. Picking up her large two-handed mace with ease. All she had to do was destroy the venom. Destroying things was her thing. Then again she was considered the dumb one that likes to hit things in her team. 

        She scanned the area once more to try and find Carlos. She was also assigned to put him in custody.  _Hm. Weird, don't see anyone that looks like they put out orders here. Maybe he isn't here._  

        She saw no one of the description Batman gave her.  _Why on Valentine's Day? I just wanted to hang out with Mom and Dad._

Little did she know, she would met her soulmate here.

        She shook her head, unable to find Carlos. Jumping off the tall roof top, diving towards the thugs she let her wings spread. Her wingspan was magnificent. Large wings for a 6' foot girl. When she landed, she created a hole in the ground. A wild smile on her face with the helmet covering everything but her mouth.

        Carlos' men stared as if they were in awe. Who was this woman? They all thought this. She more so caught the attention of a man carrying venom to a truck. 

        When she looked up, she swung her mace into the stomach of one of the strongmen. Using all her body strength along with her mace to destroy one of the trucks after. Her eyes sparkled while she fought off the men, that same man that stared at her staying back as he put the crate of venom down.

        This distracted her, letting two of the men harshly grab her wings to hold her back. She dropped her mace as she started to struggle. They starting digging their hands in her wings making her scream.

        That same man from before walked up to her, taking off his Bane mask revealing himself as Carlos. He pulled off Ariana's helmet tossing it away from them, staring at the fear in his eyes.

         _Why do I fear them? Why did I get distracted? I'm so stupid!_ He dropped his own mask on the ground. He was handsome, Ariana had to admit that. She was trying to erase her fear as she stared into his brown iris'. 

        "Who are you?" He asked, a warm Hispanic accent escaped his lips.

        Ariana's face flushed as she glared him down. "Blackhawk."

        Returning the glare, he spoke again, "Let me ask again. Who. Are. You?"

        "Classified," she smirked, which doubled in pain as she coughed after he had punched her.

        "Boss." A thug called out, motioning his head to her weapon.

        "I assume you're a hero, too pretty to be one in my opinion. Batman sent you. But, more importantly, what are you doing here?" He asked, reaching on of his hands to graze her dark brown wings. He brought his head closer to hers, studying her features.

        Like poison she spat out, "Also classified, and I'd say you're too pretty to be a thug."

        This time his face flushed without realizing Ariana used her powerful wings to throw off the thugs to get free. She flew into Carlos as if she were embracing him, only to shove him to the ground. She headed towards her mace to fend off his men.

        

         **Carlos POV**

 

He got distracted. He liked her. And her only just met the girl. What would he tell Emma? His mother? His father? Those two women would push him to try and date this red-head. His father would be disappointed. 

        Oh how he yearned for her name. For her.  _What's gotten into me?!_ It was like Cupid had hit him with a love arrow so he can like a girl. A girl who was a hero! A member of the Justice League! Yes, he has heard of her, but has never looked into her. 

        And there he was on the ground, Bane's only son, admiring a girl he couldn't be with. Realizing he needed to fight, he scrambled onto his feet, determined to interact with the girl once more. He stared at her while she fought off his men with ease.  _How is she this strong?! Must've had good training. Wait, isn't she one of those war aliens? A Thanagarian? Of course she is, stupid!_

        Why was he so desperate for her? She might not even like him back.

        After slapping himself, he charged up to her, mumbling to his men to retreat and let him take care of this. He injected venom into his system with the syringe that was in his pocket.

        Making himself larger in size and making her eyes widen. She dropped her mace on the ground, charging her entire body weight into his to knock him down.

        Unfortunately for her, it only pushed him back. He heard her growl in frustration, using her heels to push herself off him. Then they stared at each other, straight in the eyes. 

        "Tell me your name. Your first one at least." He pleaded, she must've thought this was pathetic. 

        "For what in return," She spoke up, her voice reminded him of his mother's. But his mother's voice was warmer, more gentle. The red-head's voice sounded more ruffed up, harsh.

        He thought for a moment, looking at the ground. He looked up back at her, in a serious tone, "I'll destroy the venom for you."

        Her eyes widen, then softened as she started laughing. "You're.. not serious.. are..... you?" She said in between laughs, her voice was much softer now. She even started snorting, and Carlos thought it was cute as his heart fluttered with emotions.

        He started to approach her to get closer to the small female. Well, she was small to him right now at least. He's 6' foot when he isn't using venom. He was currently 6'4 and he knew she was pretty tall for a girl. Then again, she was an alien. And he heard her dad was pretty tall.

        "Ariana."

        "...Huh?" This distracted him, and she seemed to have gotten control of her laughter.

        "My name. It's Ariana."

        He grinned like a child. "I'm Carlos!"

        "I know," she snickered. "Batman told me."

        "Of course he did," This time Carlos flushed with embarrassment. 

        Ariana reached for her ear, most likely to turn her communications off with whoever was speaking to her. Then she stepped closer to him, reaching for the hem of his tank top to bring him closer to her face.

        Now it was obvious to him that Cupid had also struck her with an arrow. So without thinking he snaked an arm around her waist to bring her even closer to him. Her breast-plate had pressed against his chest so her cleavage had shown off to him, but she didn't seem to mind.

        "We just met," She whispered.

        "And we can't be together. You're a hero, I'm a thug. You deserve much better." He responded.

        "Maybe something could happen. Where we can be together without having problems."

        "I can make sure my thugs don't say anything about your appearance here. I'll say the Bat came to get us." His other hand had started to play with the hem of her skirt.

        "I have to go."

        "Don't forget your weapon and helmet."

        "Keep my helmet," she grinned warmly at him, pulling away from the embrace. "I want it to remind you of me." 

        "How can I contact you?" He questioned, curious as a cat.

        "Do you have a phone on you?"

        He nodded, handing her the device that was surprisingly not broken. She put her number in his contacts, handing him his phone back when she was done.

        "It was nice meeting you, Ariana."

        "Ari."

        "Ari.." He repeated to himself, smiling like a goof.

        "Until next time." And with that she had flown off into the skies with her mace, leaving her helmet behind. In which Carlos had went to it pick up.

 

         **Jessica POV**

 

        "Really Carlos?" Jessica questioned, obviously not assumed with his events earlier that night.

        "I think it's nice her finally found someone," Emma pointed out, praising her best friend.

        "You're one to speak, Jess. Emma and I see how you treat Penny. As if you likkkeee her. Which you totally do." Carlos smugly said.

        Jessica looked away, her face completely flushed. Yes, she had started to grow feelings for the other girl over the past few days. Romantic ones. But Jessica doubted Penny likes her back.

        "Awhhh! You do like Penny!!" Carlos gushed.

        "Just ask her out, Jess," Emma sighed. "You know you want her. And to me it looks like she wants you."

        "Never heard truer words, my dear gothic bestie."

        "When my relationship with her grows, yes I'll tell her." Jessica confirmed. 

        "Tell who what?" Penny asked, obviously only hearing that as she walked into their new nightclub. "Looks like this place will be ready for business in no time!"

        "Nothing." Jessica said too quickly, trying to gain control of her emotions while putting her usual coldness back on.


	6. The Frost and The Joke

        Like most days Jessica had to work for the Joker. It was one of those days. This was her life. Her and her dad's life. Today Jessica had to track down Joker's daughter. She went missing, and Jessica knew why.

        Poor little abused Haley Quinlez out in the world alone. Jessica gladly took up this job before anyone else could. She and Haley were close in a way, not like their father's relationship where Jonny was Joker's right-hand man and Jonny mattered more than most henchmen. Hell, Jonny mattered more to Joker than Jessica.

        Jessica was leaning against an alley wall thinking of Haley's favorite places and which one she would be at. Soon she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Confused for a second, coming back out of deep thought she picked up her phone to see who it was.

        Joker. He was calling her. "Hello, Jessica darlinnng~!" 

        "Boss," Jessica greeted, terror washed over her and she tried to hide it with bravery. 

        "How's the search going?" His voice went to a dark and serious tone. Playful at the same time, Jessica didn't like it.

        Jessica took a breath before speaking. "It's going well, boss."

        She felt him smile his wicked smile behind the screen. "Good, and good luck my dear~! ...Don't fail me, Jessica. Have fun!"

        The call ended, and she had swallowed down her own saliva. What did it mean to be truly afraid of a person to Jessica? She didn't even know. But The Joker was feared by everyone, even the big baddies ruling The Underworld.

        For now, the search. Where could Jessica find Haley? Knowing Haley she might have wandered into the wrong alleyway. Someone could be harassing her, she could be at a club of an enemy's, a park. Anywhere.

 

***

        After an hour or two of wandering endlessly trying to find Haley, Jessica decided to stop at Fish Mooney's club for a drink. She was nearby anyways, and it's been awhile since Jessica last saw Fish. Of course eyes wandered to look at this teenager drinking, but soon adverted eyes seeing that she was a Joker thug. 

        Every thug, goon, or underling knew the Frost's, their frosty eyes and cold dead looks (and how they looked good in suits no matter what (it's a gift)) gave away their namesake. 

        Fish strolled her way to see the girl. "Hello, Jessica."

        "Fish." Jessica greeted, taking in her surroundings. Something ice blue in a middle of red lights and decorations. "You look lovely today."

        "Thank you, my dear. Now, why are you here?" Fish asked, her hazel eyes looking down at concern. "Not mourning over Megara again are you?"

        Jessica smiled a small smile, shaking her head. "No, Joker wants me to find his kid. Harder than I expected. You don't happen to know where she is do you?"

        "Hmmm, I might actually know. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Fish smiled, to Jessica, Fish was her mom. Fish never treated Jessica in any wrong way and Jessica may have picked up a thing or two about Fish's skills.

        Jessica grinned leaning back in her chair. "Thank you.. mom." She had whispered the last part to herself, but Fish knew what she said. The smile of her face was to happy to be one of her wicked ones.

        "I need to pull you out of Joker's gang. I could use you. Maybe Falcone if he's smart." A sly comment escaping Fish's glossed lips.

        "I'm flattered, Fish-"

        "Please, Maria. You deserve to call me that."

        Jessica choked on her drink. "Not even Butch calls you Maria."

        "He's too used to calling me Fish after all these years. But, you know the story. How we bought this place when it was a dump and made it into something greater... I have a feeling you'll be a legacy, Jess. Gotham's legacy, your father's, mine. A legacy of so many people." Rambled Fish.

        "What makes you think that?" Jessica snorted.

        "So many things, baby." Fish sat down opposite of Jessica, deciding she was tired of standing. "You have an iron fist. That cold look in your eyes when you're focused. I may want Falcone's ruling spot as King of Gotham, but I think you'll be Queen before me."

        Jessica looked around at the people in the room, seeing all the lowlifes that respect Fish. Soon spotting what looked like a girl with green pigtails. Narrowing her eyes, she realized it was Haley. Hiding underneath Jessica's own nose in the one place that holds her mother figure. 

        "What is it, Jessica?" Fish asked, concerned over what Jessica spotted.

        Jessica stood up in a rush, her head filled with a pain. "I found her. Right at our home." She said, breathless.

        Fish smiled, leaning over the table to rub Jessica's arm. "Well, go get her before your boss gets you."

        Jessica nodded, starting to head for Haley. "And Jessica, I'll get you out of that Hell. I promise you that." Fish called out, causing Jessica to smile that soft smile of hers that made her heart soft.

        She then started to head for Haley again, coming up behind a chair and taking a seat. Haley looked confused for a second, realizing it was Jessica. 

        "Dad sent you after me, huh?" She said, a gloomy tone to her voice.

        Jessica nodded, taking a breath before speaking. "Yes, he did. Didn't expect you to be in my mama's place though." The ice already started to layer up in Jessica. Her usual coldness came in like a virus to her own body.

        "I thought Dad killed your mom," Haley started to hum a tune. Possibly a lullaby Harley sang to her.

        Jessica coldly stared at Haley, like Haley had stabbed something. "Birth mom yes, my mother figure.. no. He can't touch her." Jessica spat out.

        Haley looked Jessica in the eyes. "Okay, jeez. I knew people called you heartless, but I didn't know you were actually heartless. Oh, who am I kidding? This is the first time we're actually talking." She started to ramble, an accent like her mother's popping out of the shadows.

        "Depends how much I like you. And remember, your family controls mine. Even killed my first girlfriend," Jessica hissed.

        Haley rose an eyebrow, then her memory struck her in the face. Her loose hair uncovering the bruises on the far side of Haley's cheeks as she threw her head back. Remembering. "Oh.. Megara... Sorry about that. Dad didn't like you mingling with outside forces."

        "So I was told. Now, let's get you home."

 

***

        As the two walked back to Joker territory where they belonged, Jessica's heart had started to thaw. But, Jessica didn't like it. She didn't want to fall for Haley as Haley opened up with her abuse story to Jessica and Jessica responding with her sad story. The one called Frosty the Snowgirl and the Poor Baby Joke were bonding. And Jessica wanted to stay close to Penny.

        As much as Jessica would hate to admit it in words to others outside The Gangsters or Penny herself, she **loves**  Penny. She'd hate to fall for another and end up with that person instead of Penny. What would Jessica do if she  _did_  fall for Haley?

        Maybe they'll be friends. They should be, and that should stay that way. Jesus, why was Jessica like this? One minute she'll be a heartless cold monster and then the next she's gushing over girls she has crushes on.

        "Jessi, you seem distracted." Haley stated.

        Jessica stopped in her tracks, staring at Haley. Only Penny called her 'Jessi'. No one else dared to call her that. 

        Haley tilted her head like a lost puppy. "What's wrong?"

        Jessica opened her mouth, but shut it. Shaking her head, she grabbed Haley's arm dragging her home. After Jessica was going to meet with The Gangsters. 

        "You're hurting me!" Haley cried out. Jessica loosened some of her grip, but still dragged her.

        How could this one little thing do this to her? And why? What was going on with Jessica? This has never happened before. It's like her mind is at war with itself.


	7. In Trouble

   Jessica sighed, playing with the hem of her ice blue dress matching with the iceberg in Penguin's little club. Her own frosty eyes wandering around the same place she met her two other gang members. She was waiting for the others to finish dancing with random people.

        No, Jessica wasn't jealous of Penny dancing with a stranger or two. Penny still had her mother's powers, and of course, those powers of hers affects others. So Jessica thought nothing of it. Those people didn't truly love Penny like Jessica did. 

        Soon enough the baby Cobblepot took notice of Jessica and strolled his way towards her. 

        "Hello, Jess. It's nice to see you here." He winked, there was also a slur to his words. Meaning he was drunk, oh how shall she get out of this situation before he tries to get laid. Sarcasm if you don't get it.

        Jessica avoided looking at Taylor. "Hi." That was all, just a simple hi along with the annoyance in her voice.

        Taylor looked down at Jessica's skirt of her dress, realizing she was playing with the hem of it. Thinking she herself wanted to get laid, no. She didn't, she was only playing with the skirt out of her impatience. 

        Soon, Taylor had put his hand on her bare lower thigh, making small circle movements with his thumb as his hand traveled to the inside of her thigh.

        And out of her now arousing anger, she punched Taylor's face. Her fist covered in the blood of his nose bleed.

        "Touch me again, I dare you," Jessica hissed, testing the male. 

        Both his hands were on his face, trying to stop the nose bleed. Something he probably didn't go through until now.

        "You fucking bitch!" Taylor yelled, anger in his eyes as his fists had balled up.

        Jessica huffed, rolling her eyes as she got up and shoved him out of her way. "Come back here.. Frosty!" Taylor's snarky attitude had clashed with her cold angry one. 

        "One; never touch a girl when you get the wrong idea as a drunk. Then again that's probably impossible for  _you._  Since you're a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants. Two; My name is Miss Jessica Dianah Fucking Frost or Miss Frost to you!" She hollered in complete rage.

        Taylor then went to grab her arm forcefully, but Jessica got the upper hand. She had gotten a hidden gun out (don't ask where from) and shot the ground close to his foot. "Touch me and next time that won't be the floor I'd be shooting." People had started to look, even her gang.

        Again Taylor tried to pull her in his embrace and act like everything was fine. "Try that again, Frosty," He whispered.

        With an irritated groan, Jessica shot his foot and punched his face again. "It's Miss Motherfucking FROST!" Jessica screamed out, as Taylor cried in pain as he fell to the floor.

        Jessica held her gun up, looking at Taylor with nothing but disgust. She then looked up to notice all the people staring at her. Some in awe, fear, and even anger. The one with anger was Oswald Cobblepot.. obviously. Jessica just beat up and shot his son. 

        The tiny man had waddled up to her, pointing his umbrella at her furiously. "What in the bloody hell did you do?" The man squawked.

        "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that other criminals couldn't shoot other criminals for pissing them off. It's not like Gotham has gang wars because we all get pissed at each other." A new attitude had risen in Jessica, every muscle and bone in her body were fed up with everything.

        Cobblepot grumbled under his breath for a second, most likely not liking her attitude. "If I heard ya right, you're a Frost. Aren't ya?"

        Jessica rolled her eyes, and Oswald took notice of the icy annoyance in her eyes. He recognized her face quickly when he got a good look at her. "You really are Sally's kid.." He spoke breathlessly. "Still isn't gonna make me stop myself from killing ya." 

        Of course, like she hadn't heard a dark tone like that before. Why did her family associate themselves with these people?! Then all the sudden a giant plant had burst through the ground trapping Oswald, even Jessica herself was startled. Jessica looked frantically around the room, watching the same boy with white hair from when she met Emma and Carlos leave the club, soon her eyes landed on Penny.

        Jessica wouldn't lie, it hurt her watching a huffing, sweating Penny faint. Luckily Carlos caught her and Emma mouthed "run" to Jessica. She felt torn to pieces, one part of her wanted to help Penny, but another told her to run. 

        Emma nodded to Jessica to run and assured her, as if she had some sort of mental powers, that Penny would be okay in their care.

        So Jessica ran out of the Lounge, as fast as she could, knowing she'd have a bounty on her head and a mercenary or two after her.

***

        It had started to rain, but there Jessica was.. leaning against an alley wall sitting down, drinking booze. What would she tell her father? She had to tell him about this. All of this. The gang, Fish, Joker, Haley, Penny, and the Cobblepot's. Oh what could her father do to protect her?

        Jessica sighed, making up her mind. She threw the bottle down, it's shattered pieces scattering across the ground as it gleamed against the rain. Standing up, swaying her legs to walk properly as she headed her way towards home.

***

        As soon as Jessica walked in the house, she her a click and the bright lights had started to irritate her eyes.

        "Hey, dad," She hummed, knowing she was in trouble with him as well.

        Jonny rubbed his face, "Jess, baby girl, where have you been?" He questioned.

        Their frosty eyes met, and Jessica brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Especially dressed like that, sweetheart, what's going on?"

        "Daddy, I-..." She took a deep breath. "I made a gang, and before you stop me. It's a little gang, just me and three others. We were able to get a nightclub, we're fixing that up. Joker made me get Haley, but you probably knew that. I talked to Fish. And before you get mad, I know you will, but I kinda punched Cobblepot's son... and shot him.. earlier tonight." Jessica explained, her heart obviously was soft and truthful to her father.

        Jonny took a shaky breath. "Baby.. why? The last bit, I could care less about the rest. I know you wanna be better than everyone else and make your own legacy. You would boost about it when Megara was around. Didn't know you were still for it.." He looked like he was about to cry, and it made Jessica want to cry.

        "Taylor Cobblepot touched me sexually, he was drunk and wanted to get laid. I got angry and you know how I've been when I get angry ever since after Meg." Jessica choked on her breath after, that broke Jonny's heart. He hated seeing his baby girl get upset. 

        In a flash, Jonny was on his feet, pulling Jessica in one of his tightest hugs. This caused Jessica to cry into his chest, who knew the coldest person Jessica's gang knew could be so broken. Jonny kissed his daughters forehead, smoothing her hair down before he pulled out of the hug. 

        "I'm sorry, baby girl. If only I could take away these burdens of yours. It hurts me to see you hurting, and I have no idea how I'll keep you safe for mercenaries and assassins. I might have to send you to stay with Fish until the whole thing blows over." He huffed, running a hand through his brown hair. The dark brown hair Jessica had gotten from her father's genes.

        "Dad.. I can't leave you. Especially with our family working for that psychopath."

        "Jessica, it's my job as your father to protect you. I'll be fine, you'd be best with Fish and her people anyways. They aren't as crazy as him. I'll find a way out, I promise." He kissed her forehead again, his frosty eyes looking into hers. "Now go to bed, we'll work this out when it's actual daylight."

        Jessica nodded, hugging her dad once more and headed towards her room.


	8. The White Haired Boy

        This is one of the important days. Jessica and her gang were just causally walking home after eating out. Each member a bit stuffed, a little unable to fight if anything were to happen. They also didn't have any of their weapons (besides Jessica's pocket knife) and could be attacked at any moment.

        Of course Jessica's mind was lost in thought, thinking about what had happened with the Cobblepot's. Then back to the board for the mercenaries. Then to the boy with white hair. He was always at the board.. he was sitting with Black Mask too. She just didn't make note of it. 

        She stared at the iceberg in the middle of the club, and after straight dead into his brown eyes. Sinois gave the boy money. Meaning the boy killed someone for Sinois. What if he goes after her for Penguin?

        Every club with a mercenary board WILL have her picture and a certain amount of money. What if Joker heard? Will he? No. Her father will try to keep everything quiet for her sake. Last thing on his mind was Jessica getting killed.

        Jessica felt muffled sounds from her ears, realizing she was completely deep in thought. She stopped thinking for a moment, looking up.

        "Finally, you're paying attention," Emma grumbled. It seemed the other two shook it off. What Jessica did was a normal thing.

        Jessica raised an eyebrow at Emma. "What did I miss? Nothing too important was it?"

        "Well, if you consider being hunted not too important, then no." This was the first time Jessica noticed Emma say more than a few words.

        "I know very well, I'll be hunted down."

        "Doesn't seem like it," Snapped Emma.

        Only Penny noticed a figure running up to the group. "Ummmmmmm, guys?"

        The two other girls continued to bicker and fuss, zoning everything out. 

        Penny huffed, her own frustration rising. "Emma! Jessica! Look!" She demanded, pointing to the figure behind them.

        Both Jessica and Emma looked confused, soon realizing that this guy was out to get them.

        Carlos padded himself down, looking for his venom. But nothing turned up. Emma panicked by looking around, knowing very well she didn't have her toxins. Only Penny and Jessica seemed up for a fight.

        "Carlos, you can still fight. Don't worry. You don't need the venom." Jessica reassured softly. Gripping her knife in her right hand, ready to defend her family.

        Emma sighed, holding her fists up in a defensive position. Even she wanted to fight. Because these four were family even though two of them wouldn't admit it.

        When Jessica came in contact with the boy he had two batons, had a gun, but didn't use it. Probably only used it as a final blow for a kill. Carlos had shoved Jessica out of the way and started to fight for her sake. 

        His swings weren't as slow as they were when he was on venom. They were faster, more agile. Why did Carlos use venom then? Eventually this boy had worn down Carlos as Carlos was bigger. This meant he was a bit slower than most men like the boy. With a few more hits with the batons, Carlos was left bloodied and bruised. Even fell to the ground.

        The boy then looked at Jessica once more and headed her way. Emma took this as her turn. Jessica was amazed by how Emma blocked the batons from getting to her face and how she took the pain. Emma wasn't much of a fighter, she was a scientist. But, Carlos must've taught her a thing or two. Or she's been on the streets a lot. 

        Of course though, the white haired boy had took down the weakest link in the group. Emma's arms had gotten to weak, even fractured for her to keep defending herself. The boy had even knocked her head hard, Emma falling cold onto the ground. 

        Penny hadn't used her full power, but her eyes did glow. A chartreuse glow that didn't match her prairie green eyes. It was like she was possessed, then again Jessica had never seen the girl use her powers. Penny was the only one in the group with real genetic powers. The only meta-human in this family. 

        But what Penny did was incredible in Jessica's eyes. She had never seen a person so in touch with nature. It was like Penny also had this whole other side to her. Her own Two-Face. This was because Jessica hadn't seen such anger and violence from Penny. She was the most peaceful one in the group, in this moment she was nothing like that person.

        This was what Penny did with her plants. She made a cage around the boy, a difficult one to get out of. The plants were thick and strong, close together so he wouldn't get out. She then had another burst out of the grown keeping the boy to the roof of the cage. Trapping him.

        Jessica frowned a little, wishing she had a chance to fight. But her time would come. She could also tell the boy was in pain. Partly because of his heavy breathing and screams when he was trapped. Now he was struggling to get loose. 

        Out of the corner of her eye, Jessica saw Penny close to falling. Jessica realized then that what Penny did took a lot of her strength and power, so the frosty eyed girl rushed to catch Penny. Carlos had gotten up, leaning against Emma. The two injured limped towards the other two girls. Looking up at the boy. 

        "Who are you?" Coldy said Jessica, who was keeping Penny close to her chest and ended up holding the red-head like a bride. 

        The boy wheezed out these words. "Just a guy wanting money."

        "No shit, genius," Spat out Jessica. "Your name."

        "Andie."

        "Last name?"

        "Don't have one, Frosty." He grinned. So he heard what Jessica was called at the Lounge.

        She scoffed. "Alright. I hope you know you can be better than this."

        "What's better than having a lot of money?" Andie questioned.

        "Power over who you are instead of others having power over you. A family. Hell, Gotham's villain underground." Jessica stated, boosting of her game plan. 

        Andie had rolled his brown eyes. "That's big talk for a girl like you. Yeah, I know you're a Joker thug."

        Jessica smirked, shaking her head. "You don't get it, do you Andie? Having Gotham's underground means power, money, your name known by everyone. Being one of the queens or kings. You and me, we weren't born to have that like these three."

        "Yeah.. Penny Dent, Venom, and Emma Crane." He wheezed out again.

        "Ummmm, excuse me! I have a name! It's Carlos Dorrence!" Carlos huffed, feeling offended. He obviously didn't want to be known as Venom because his father is Bane and he uses venom to be tough.

        "Whatever.."

        "Don't disrespect my people," Jessica threatened. She then shook her head, sighing. "Let's go guys."

        The four, despite how Penny can't walk, started to continue their night. Almost ignoring what had just happened.

        "Hey!" Andie called out. "Get me down from here!"

        Jessica huffed, then said some words to Emma and gave Emma her knife. In which Emma had let Carlos lean on Jessica instead. Emma had let those three go ahead of her as she went to help Andie.

        

**Emma POV**

        Emma didn't mind that Jessica asked her to cut that Andie boy down. Maybe she could learn something new. Andie looked relieved that he would get down and almost thankful that Emma was helping him. Was he checking her out? She shook that thought off.  _What a silly thought._

        Thankfully, Penny's plants have large thorns that Emma can use to climb so she can cut this boy down. Gave her one less thing to worry about.

        "Thanks." Andie had whispered.

        Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she started to cut away at the plant after getting to the top. "Don't thank me yet," She mumbled. It was obvious she was more focused on helping him. Emma was the more focused one in the group and she knew it. 

        "This might take a while," Emma stated.

        Andie only grinned a stupid grin. "I sure hope so." He said almost too flirtatiously.

***

        And it did take a while. The two were there having conversions as Emma had cut him down. Andie had even gotten Emma to laugh and maybe even smile a little bit. Without even noticing it she let Andie "walk" her home. They were just too lost into connecting that they didn't notice little things. Like Andie now knowing where Emma lives. She only said a few words, not big on speaking much and he spoke more than a few. 

        These two were almost opposites, but they were also similar. No one had really noticed that fact. Maybe, just maybe this would blossom into more.


	9. Families Combining

**Anna Queen POV**

 

The blonde headed superhero was sat on top of a local rooftop of Gotham. Yep, she was still there. It's been a few days and she still wasn't done with her current mission for the Justice League. Batman -wait sorry, Uncle Bruce- had given her that mission and he expected her to be done by now, but she wasn't. She was stalling, so she can find her brother. 

        Bruce might suspect this, but Anna didn't care. She yearned to find her baby brother, that was number one on her things to do. She huffed out a breath of air only to take a swig of whiskey from her canteen. 

        "Where are you, Trent? Give me a sign, please?" Her voice trembled, of course she was of legal drinking age. Herself being a capable twenty-six year old, even though she breaking apart. Her brother and herself weren't on the best of terms, but they were still family. She loved him with all her heart despite their differences. 

        Soon enough her communications device had started beeping. A groan had escaped Anna's lips, "I really don't want to deal with them." 

        The brown eyed girl sighed, pressing the button to turn the commutations on. 

        "This is Feathervane. What do you need?"

        "It's Dick, Anna. No need to use your code-name."

        "I don't care, Dickybird. What's going on?"

        A slight grumble was heard from the other line, causing Anna to smirk. 

        "Bruce decided to change your mission. He wants you to go after Warren White's daughter. Another Anna, and she's a rising threat from what we can tell."

        "How do you know?"

        "We found Roman Sionis and Warren's bodies deposed here in Gotham. None of the other's would kill them off, too good of business partners for assassins and mercenaries. Even the other big guys would work with them sometimes."

        "Interesting, anything else?"

        "She has accomplices. Damien spotted a male with a bow going back and forth to some building. Probably her main base. I'll send you the location, so you can check it out. If she's one of the big guys, they have little parties at the Ice Berg Lounge weekly. New thing Penguin started, mostly for the cash."

        Anna thought for a moment.  _A guy with a bow. Don't tell me that's Trent._ "I'll check it out. Ariana now has a connection, so I'll use that... Hey, Dick?"

        "Yeah?"

        "Can I take my team with me?"

        "Hmmm, okay, you can. Just make sure Ari doesn't look out of place."

        Anna snickered. "Okay, see you later, Dick." With that the hero turned off her comms and headed off to find her feathered friend.

***

        Anna was sat on the ground of the Batcave, breathing heavily as she had just finished sparing with Ariana. Of course Bruce had watched, but he had left when they stopped. Probably to do his work as Bruce Wayne and not as Batman.

        She had taken a sip of water while the red headed six foot female standing was left daydreaming.  _Time to question Miss Alien._  

        "Ari," Anna spoke.

        Ariana had a startled look when she opened her eyes soon realizing it was just her friend. "Yeah?"

        "Remember your mission on Valentine's when you had to get Bane's kid."

        "Yep," The winged girl sighed all to romantically.

        "Well, I need to meet your little boyfriend as apart of my new mission."

        "Oh right, you have to figure out what the change is in the crime dealership." Ariana grumbled.

        Anna nodded, "Don't worry, you and the others will get to help. Once Atlanna and Andrina finish their missions they get to help. Luckily my sweet alien which is you, finished first. You're needed more than them. Don't tell them that though." She told Ariana.

        Ariana grinned, saluting Anna. "You got it boss! Want to suit up and see Carlos?"

        Anna once again nodded, "But you're flying and I'm running on top of rooftops. Deal?"

        "Deal."

***

        As Anna ran and jumped and sweated as her ankles burned with pain she was distracted by over the comms chit chat. While Ariana flew in the sky peacefully guiding the short haired blonde to Carlos' location.

        "So, Carlos huh?"

        "Yeah yeah, I know it's wrong. Hero and villain together."

        Between breaths Anna exclaimed, "You kidding me, Ari? He seems...seems like a good guy.. for you."

        "Well he's a great guy, in a good cause as he tells me with this rising new gang he's in. At least he tells me about it."

        "Yeah, you said he's at their hangout? A nightclub?"

        "Mhm, said the entire gang is there. They might be able to help."

        "Entire gang? Must be a lot of people."

        "Oh believe me, Anna. It's only three other members. Not a big gang yet at all."

        "That's weird."

        "I haven't met them yet."

        "At least we can meet them together."

***

        "This is it?" Anna asked, staring at the work in progress nightclub with Ariana.

        "Apparently." 

        Anna sighed, stepping forward to open the doors with Ariana walking behind her. Both girls in their uniforms and masks. And soon brown eyes locked with icy cold lifeless blue ones.

        "Who the fuck are you?" The frosty girl growled, walking towards Anna.

        "Feathervane." Anna spoke unfazed as she looked around the club and setting her eyes on the tall male in the room. "I assume your heavy muscle is Carlos and this is your gang Ms.." 

        The boss lady relaxed her tense self, realizing the two heroes weren't in her place to pick fights. "Frost. Jessica Frost. Who's your friend?"

        Anna was about to speak, but was interrupted with Carlos coughing.

        The Hispanic male walked up to stand beside Jessica. "The red-head is my girl, Jess.."

        Jessica had widened her eyes at Carlos. "A hero? Really? Are you trying to get us in trouble, Carlos?"

        "No, but I really like her and I can only hope she really likes me." His accent was thick, but was laced with some typical American accent.

        Ariana looked down, blushing as she no longer could hide that fact of her. Her mask now gone and her donning one of Roy's extra masks. "I do really like you, Carlos."

        " _Mi Amor_.." Carlos softly said, soon after getting hit by Jessica.

        The blue eyed brunette mumbled something to Carlos, causing him to get back to work on the club. Looking behind her as Carlos went to help the two other girls, and her eyes lingering on her very own red-head. 

        "I guess he and I relate to falling in love with red-heads. Anyways, what do you need Feathervane? Ugh, I hate code-names. May I please know of your real name, Carlos speaks highly of your Ariana, so no need to worry. I keep my mouth shut when I'm on the streets."

        Anna smiled, taking her mask off.

        "Ah, so you're Anna Queen. Good to know I'm in works with another business woman." Jessica smiled a small smile.

        "Ari, go help your lover boy." Anna told her winged friend. "It's time for the adults to talk." Of course Ariana shook her head, heading off to help Jessica's teammates while taking off her own mask.

***

         **Jessica POV**

        The two leather jacket donning girls were sat in a booth with beer and whiskey, chatting. Anna telling Jessica details of her new mission the Justice League gave her in hopes Jessica may be able to help. And Jessica of course told her the gang's cause.

        "Word on the street is that Warren killed Roman, and then White killed her father. For power no doubt. And how she killed him, or the help sounds familiar with your type of department."

        "Bow and arrows, I assume."

        Jessica nodded, taking a sip of beer. "I hear her accomplice is in fact a male. Carries a bow and arrow. Similar uniform to yours. Ladies man as I saw him in the Ice Berg Lounge."  
        "Sounds like my brother. Us, Queens are like that when we party. Let me guess, he looked somewhat nice and rich?"

        "Yep, and he seems to try to look like my folk instead of yours. I can tell he's not Gotham born and raised."

        "Was anyone with him besides drunk girls?"

        "Anna White actually. She and I haven't exactly crossed paths yet, but we know what each other look like. Basically she's me with shorter hair and brown eyes. Plus she's richer. I'm trying to get Penny to meet with all the rich baddies of Gotham." 

        "Penny Dent, your red-head. Sounds like a good plan. I also hear all the baddies meet up every week?"

        "Not all, the guy that still has me wrapped around his pasty white fingers."

        "You work for Joker? Does he know you have this gang?"

        "No, but if Penguin starts putting fliers with my face on his territory he might know."

        "What did you do?"

        "His sexual harasser rich stuck up son happened. I just taught him a lesson with some violence. Happened last week. Next meet up is tomorrow actually. I'm banned, but Penny can still take you."

        Anna thought for a moment, "Do the rich get in no problem?"

        "Yep," Jessica spoke, popping the "p". 

        "Then I'm in. I'll tell you what you need so you can rise up and I can get my inside information."

        Jessica grinned, clinking her glass against Anna's. "Then first win of the war is ours."


	10. Sides

**Emma POV**

 The short haired, amber eyed brunette stood in her room undressing. Of course she still had her laced black bra on along with her matching panties, in which she was dressing for the nightly outing Jessica's gang would have. As Emma was putting on her fitted sleeveless Maxi black dress, she jumped at the sound of knocking on her window. All that ran in her mind was 'Who is that? Damn it I'm trying to get ready'.   
  
        She sighed, finishing up on putting on her outfit along with her heels. 'Not polite to see who's there in your underwear', she had thought. When she walked up to the window she was expected Carlos to be there, but no this wasn't her best friend. This was the white haired boy whom Penny had caged in with her plants and Emma had to help out after Jessica had her big speech.   
  
        Her amber eyes glared at him for a moment, soon unlatching the window to pull it up so the male could enter. The boy had brown eyes, and a lot of freckles she had noticed. He was also blushing and obviously excited to see her. Emma had worn a confused face as she noticed the bandages all over him. 'Oh right, Penny's thorns on her plant cage.'  
  
        Emma shook the thought off and got right to the point. "Why are you here? And how did you find  _my_ window?"  
  
        It was important to note that the boy was also around her age along with the other's ages. "I wanted to see you," He had hummed.   
  
        The fear gas creator rolled her eyes, looking behind her to make sure her bedroom door was closed. It'd be a terrible fate if the boy was torn apart by her insane father whom should be in Arkham.   
  
        "Okay. Avoiding my other question I see, but you are a mercenary so I assume you had learned every entry point."  
  
        "You're really beautiful," The boy spat out, but not in a rude way. More like a nervous way, as if he were a middle school boy admitting to his crush that he liked her is the cheesiest way possible.

  
        Emma's cheeks had shown a bit of color on top of her pale skin. Of course it was noticeable, she was pale! "Uh.. thanks?" The more she looked at him, the more she thought he was cute. Yes they did have a conversion while he walked her home after he tried to kill Jessica, but she didn't notice until now how cute he could be. Looks and personality wise. Gosh, does she have a crush on him?! "I kinda have a thing I have to go to." Emma spoke, a little informal language for her taste but it happened. 

  
        Soon it hit her, his name. He had told her and his name was Andie. She felt stupid for calling him 'The boy' or 'The white haired boy' now. Andie rocked on his feet, stepping closer to her. "Or maybe you can skip that and hang with me.." He suggested. 

  
        Emma thought for a moment, she did hang out with the gang too much. She never really let herself have time for dating or one night stands to get a break from everything. If this were to turn into a one night stand, that would be it. Or would it? 

  
        ...The rest of the night was filled with chatting which had turned into making out. In which turned into clothes on the floor and two people in a bed with a parent in the house whom stayed in his basement all day. This would a be secret between her and Andie. She'd hate for her father to kill him with fear gas. For her this was like falling in love, but through sex that would never happen again as she kept believing this would be a one night stand.

**Penny POV**

        Penny sat in her dad's limo, dressed head to toe like a true ruler of Gotham. Tonight she would be representing her Father at the Iceberg Lounge during a meeting between all the big guys in Gotham. Anna White would be there, hopefully. Anna Queen was also sat in the limo, acting as Penny's personal 'bodyguard'. 

        The red head started to touch up her makeup. "Let me set down a few rules Queen. This is Gotham, so I'm taking the lead. If the roles were reversed and we were in your city everything would be different. Don't act out and try talking to Trent. He'll most likely be there also acting as a bodyguard for White."

        Queen almost looked confused, but nodded showing the two faced girl that she understood. 

        "Okay great! Just stand there and look pretty, if Trent pulls you to talk to you roll with it. I'll be doing boring grown up stuff, nothing  _you_  need to worry about." Penny grinned, her dark nature hidden like nothing she said was threatening.

***

        And there the two were, making the first move on the chessboard. Penny walked into the Lounge almost like she owned the place, but let's be honest here. She could buy out the place if she wanted with all her father's stolen money. Anna lagged behind, but not too far. She was playing the worst role in her opinion, but she was fine.

        Soon enough Penny was seated before everyone who was there. And as they had all guessed, Anna White was there. For the little meeting to discuss the well being of the criminal underground. 

        "Miss Dent, nice of you to finally show your flowery ass." Taylor spoke, spitting hate into the comment. Of course Penguin let his son do this meeting. And Taylor knew that Penny was fond of Jessica in which meant that Penny couldn't control her little thug. 

        A dark look flashed onto her face as if she were a screen. "Oh Taylor! That's such a  _rude_ comment." It kept everything in Penny's power to not let her darker self take over and destroy him.

        Her green eyes looked swiftly up at Trent whom has locked eyes with his very own sister. The pale green skinned girl then looked at Anna White. "You must be Miss White. I'm sure you know who I am. I'm happy you could make it. It's so unusual almost to see you out of that tower of yours." 

        White gave Penny a non amused look, a simple 'uh huh' escaping her lips. 

        "Too bad that's really Black Mask's tower. Really unoriginal for your father to take over and then you kill daddy dear. I wonder where his kid is." 

**Anna POV**

        Anna had let herself block out the noise of the meeting. Penny could play her games all she wanted, Anna didn't care. Besides the red head promised to give information on White after while Queen could reunite with her brother. Trent and Queen had locked eyes the entire time until Trent tilted his head to a different space. Anna nodded her head giving him approval that she'll allow this.

        The two siblings walked off into the main room and sat at a table. Trent stared at his older sister finally forming the words. "What are you doing here, Anna?"

        "Justice League sent me. Really Batman. And no I would never be a real bodyguard." The blonde stated.

        "What's the mission?"

        "Private information-"

        Trent cut her off. "I know you couldn't pass up the chance. You wanna glue our family back together. Guess what sis, not going to happen!"

        Anna glared at him. "I want to glue us back together, Trent. You don't have to come back to Star City."

        "Again-" Trent stared into his sisters eyes. "Wait, that's it?"

        "Yes, you idiot. Now can we get back? I have a mission to complete."

        Trent rolled his eyes, he had always hated the idea of being like his father. Huh.. like Jessica and her people. "Sure, Anna."

        "Don't get hurt, Trent. I still care about you." Anna spoke one last time before heading off back into meeting.


	11. Broken Toys

**Jessica POV**

A few drops of sweat had ran down Jessica's face as she focused on breathing while sparing Carlos. This was a new thing that happened regularly, the mixed girl and Latino male bonding through fighting. Jessica was a bit smaller than Carlos, so she would be able to dodge some of his hits. They wanted to be better prepared for if they got randomly attacked again.

"Shouldn't you two take a break?" Penny asked, watching the two spar. But on the most part the red head was admiring Jessica's skills in hand to hand combat.

This comment distracted Jessica, words about to escape her mouth. But, Carlos had landed a blow on Jessica causing her to fall down. "Remember Jess, always keep your eyes on your opponent." He told her, holding his arm out for her.

Jessica gripped his arm, standing up with her friends help. "I'll keep that in mind next time, Dorrence."

"I wonder where Emma is." The muscular male hummed, picking up a water to drink from.

Penny sat herself on top of a table near by, as the 3 were in the more open area of their club. "She's probably hanging out with that guy again." She giggled, remembering how Emma told Penny and Carlos about her intimate moment.

"I'm happy for her. Though I surprised that he's her type. Or if he even is her type." The only male of the group had started to question his best friends decisions. "Ah, it doesn't matter, as long as she's happy."

Jessica smiled a bit, rolling her eyes. Taking a drink from her own water. "I'm still surprised what's-his-face didn't believe in our little cause. I mean just think, if we didn't find each other I'd probably be dead. Penny would be taking all of her father's work to control for him. And Carlos, you'd probably be caught up in the drug trade and illegal fights. I think Emma would be too far gone in controlling everyone's fear." She ranted.

Penny and Carlos both thought for a moment. "You're right, Jessi." She mumbled, but loud enough for the two others to hear.

"I didn't think that would ever happen, before my mom left Dad didn't put me into the drug trade." A sad look had come across Carlos' face by the near mention of her mother. Jessica took note that he was probably close to her unlike Jessica with her own mother.

Soon enough Emma came bursting out the door and straight towards the others. "Jess, something came up and we need your help." She spoke quickly, out of breath.

"We? What happened?" Jessica questioned, her eyes creating a slight glare.

Emma took a breath to calm herself. "Andie told me that a friend of his is in trouble. He's outside. And it's big trouble, probably involving one of the big guys. Andie needs us."

"Bring him in, I want to know what happened." Jessica's eyes softened, considering to help the male who had attacked her group.

Emma nodded, rushing to drag Andie along with her to Jessica once again.

Jessica's glare had turned into a harsh and cold one once Andie game in. "What happened?" She had questioned, but it turned into more of a demand.

But, the five young adults were interrupted by the ringing of Jessica's phone. Jessica had picked it up only for her face to cave into fear. Something she would never show the others. There was only one guess to who was calling to make Jessica so scared.

"Joker.." Emma whispered, able to read the cause of the fear right off Jessica's face.

The frosted eyed female picked it up, knowing better than to not answer late. Her face dropped as she listened to what her boss had to say. Too paralyzed to answer. Yet, Joker knew she was listening, like he could hear her fear for him.

The call ended, and her arm dropped as her eyes stayed wide. "You four take care of Andie's friend.. I have to do something by myself."

Carlos looked to Emma whom would take charge while Jessica was gone. And Penny stepped towards Jessica, her face full of worry.

"Don't go," Carlos would speak up. Not wanting his dear friend to die.

"I have to. This is a threat and a trap I can't ignore."

Penny's heart had seemed to break, having a feeling in her stomach that Jessica might not come back in perfect shape. "Jessi.. Be careful, please." She whispered to the other female, her hand holding Jessica's.

Andie seemed to be confused, not understand the situation and why Jessica had to go by herself. "What's going on?" He asked.

Jessica looked into Penny's eyes. "I might not be able to do this if I die." Penny seemed confused for a moment herself, until her leader kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss quickly and heading out to the place she grew up. A place she feared, and it wasn't her own house.

*******

Joker's ominous laugh would echo throughout the building, growing louder and louder the closer Jessica got. The laughter would fade out as she reached a large metal door, one with an ominous smile painted on it. "I'm coming, dad..." Jessica would mumble, before busting through the door. There she saw her dad, bloody and beaten, handcuffs holding his hands above his head. Beside him stood the Joker, a wicked smile on their face.

"OH! IT SEEMS FROSTY JR. HAS COME TO PLAY!" He'd shout, letting out a laugh that sent chills down her spine.

"Give me my father." Jessica would demand, taking a step forward.

Joker would respond by sending a kick to Jonny's ribs, earning a scream from the already broken man. "Bad move, darling. I think we need to have a little conversation first." He'd state, his tone shifting to a more dark and menacing one. "I HEARD YOU WERE MAKING A LITTLE GANG! IS THAT TRUE, JESSIE? ARE YOU BETRAYING UNCLE J?" Joker would question, the more lighthearted sinister tone returning.

"That's none of your business." Jessica would respond, causing Joker to kick Jonny's ribs once again. Jessica would flinch on hearing her father's pained screams, worry beginning to rise in the female.

"I REALLY WISH YOU WOULD JUST PLAY ALONG!" Joker would state, crouching down and gripping Jonny's hair, forcing the man to look up at Jessica.

"Jess... I'm sorry..." Jonny would speak, his voice so weak and frail.

"SHUT UP!" Joker would shout, using his free hand to send a powerful punch to the male's face. Jessica would begin to run closer, hoping to save her father, but Joker's men would emerge from the shadows. One would use slam his bat against the female's back, sending her to the ground. "You seem angry, Jess... GOOD! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Joker's tone would shift rapidly, but his rage would always remain.

A few more men would emerge next to Joker, holding various items. Joker would look through them, snatching a crowbar from one. "ALRIGHT! LET'S PLAY WITH OUR NEW TOY!" Joker would shout, slamming the crowbar against Jonny's chest. A loud scream would escape the male, fear showing in Jessica' eyes. "BAM! BAM! BAM!" Joker would shout, slamming the crowbar against Jonny's stomach, legs, and chest.

The man's screams would grow to deafening levels, but that only seemed to push Joker further. Jessica wanted to get up and save her father. She wanted to make Joker experience a death more painful than anything anyone could imagine, but she couldn't. She was outnumbered and outmatched, so all she could do watch and pray. Joker would continue to beat Jonny with the crowbar, before dropping it to the ground.

"I'm bored of this toy." He'd state, looking at the other men. "Hmmmm... HERE WE GO!" He'd shout, grabbing a steaming branding iron. Jonny would writhe and scream as Joker moved closer, panic and fear in the man's eyes.

"DOLLS CAN'T MOVE!" Joker would shout, pressing the steaming metal to the man's chest, causing another deafening scream to escape him. Joker would pull the branding iron away, before slamming it into his stomach. He'd mark multiple parts of the man's body, laughing the entire time. Jessica would scream and beg for Joker to stop, tears pouring out of her eyes.

She couldn't bare to see her father in pain like this, but she couldn't do anything to stop. The combined screams of the two were nothing but music to Joker's ears, causing the man to laugh. "OH, THIS IS AMAZING!" Joker would cheer, pressing the iron to Jonny's cheek, adding more screams to this symphony of pain. "Now... It's time for the grand finale."

His tone had grown far darker than before, worrying Jessica even more. The albino would reach into his pocket, pulling out a small pistol. "ARE YOU READY FOLKS?" He'd question, causing all his minions to cheer and scream, while Jessica would continue to beg for mercy. "Glad to hear it."

Slowly, the male would point the pistol to Jonny's head, another laugh escaping him. "AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!" He'd shout, pulling the trigger. The forever grinning man then turned to Jessica, branding iron in hand. He squatted down to her level, using his free hand to jerk her head up with her head.

With that he pressed the iron on the same cheek as her fathers, steam escaping it while hot tears ran down Jessica's face. It was ironic as all of their names started with 'J' because that's now her forever brand. Before harshly shoving her face on the ground the Joker whispered in his dark sinister tone, "You're Uncle J's, Jessie. Don't forget that."

Just in a matter of a few seconds, the psycho had dropped to the ground unconscious. Haley had knocked her dad out with his own crowbar. The unnatural hair colored girl dropped to her knees, helping Jessica up while thugs stayed still. Haley would glance at them with a menacing look just as terrifying as her fathers.

"Let's get you and your dad's body out of here," She whispered. Finally getting Jessica onto her feet and snapping her fingers for a thug to carry the body out.

Jessica recognized this thug, it was Mr Hammer, the same thug that promised Jonny when Jessica was young that if anything were to happen to Jonny that he'd protect Jessica. As his heart grew soft for her. The tall insane one armed man, used his one arm to pick Jonny up and carry him out. While Haley supported Jessica out of the cruel palace of her family.  

 

 

 

*Author Note-  _I'd like to thank my good friend, Danny, for creating the beautiful masterpiece in which is the Joker bit (the part with Joker branding Jessica was my own doing and everything before the Joker part), as this is their Joker, not mine. Though I did still write a good part of this chapter. I wanted to give credit where it was due, so please check them out and give them love on Quotev if you have it. His URL is ._ cultofbommyka 

 


End file.
